Insanely in Love The Series
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Ketika cinta dan kasih sayang mereka berubah menjadi teror dan proteksi mereka berubah menjadi obsesi. There's nowhere to run, they'll catch up to you and they will NEVER let you go.


Author's note: Okelah, saya gak akan banyak ngomong, cuma mau ngasih sedikit penjelasan dan peringatan.

1. Kenapa ada potongan lirik Gift from Princess who Brought Sleep? Karena ada sedikit unsur dari PV tersebut yang saya gunakan di sini.

2. Kenapa personifikasi negara bisa mati? _Well_, ada sebuah FF luar yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat FF ini, dan di FF yang saya baca diceritakan personifikasi itu saling bunuh demi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Jadi, jangan heran kalau ada kematian di sini. *UHUK*

3. Kenapa Moldova-nya perempuan? Karena menggerakkan tokoh perempuan lebih mudah buat saya. Mau anggap ini _genderbend_? Silakan saja. Tapi untuk _headcanon _saya, Moldova itu perempuan dengan penampilan seperti gadis umur 16 tahun.

4. Kok kesannya Russia gak bisa lepasin Moldova? Lagi, ini dari _headcanon _saya. Russia itu dua kali menguasai Moldova dan rentang waktunya juga tidak sebentar. Rasanya wajar saja kalau Russia terkesan sulit untuk melepaskan Moldova begitu saja.

5. Kenapa disebutkan kalau Romania dan Moldova itu kakak-adik sekaligus suami-istri? Silakan baca 'History of Moldova' dan 'Moldova-Romania relationship' di Wikipedia. Nanti juga pasti tahu, kok.

Sisanya, selamat membaca bagi yang ingin baca dan yang tidak ingin baca, bisa klik 'Back' serta tidak perlu meninggalkan _review _yang bersifat _bashing_. Gampang, kan?

* * *

"_**Go to sleep with this special gift from me.**_

_**Please sleep well with this special gift of mine.**_

_**I am the person who brought sleep,**_

_**All for the sake of our happiness."**_

* * *

World Meeting kali ini berantakan seperti biasanya. Asal mulanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur yang mengkritik Alfred dan Francis memperburuk suasana dengan mengatakan "aku tidak setuju dengan kalian berdua~" dan kemudian, kerusuhan menyebar seperti penyakit di dalam ruangan.

Ivan duduk dengan manis di kursinya sambil memperhatikan para _nations _yang sedang ribut. Sesekali mata ungunya melirik ke arah deretan kursi yang berada hampir di ujung, selalu ke titik yang _itu_.

Yang duduk di salah satu deretan ujung adalah seorang gadis berambut _dark blonde_. Gadis itu mengenakan baju terusan mirip gaun yang penuh renda dan pita besar yang diikatkan di belakang. Gadis itu tersenyum seperti malaikat, suara tawanya merdu menenangkan hati. Gadis itu adalah Moldova, Viorice Ardelean.

Bagi Ivan, Viorice adalah segalanya. Malaikatnya, dunianya. Dia sangat mencintai Viorice hingga melebihi batas yang sewajarnya; Ivan terobsesi kepada gadis itu. Segalanya yang ada pada gadis itu, Ivan ingin memilikinya.

Tapi sayangnya, bayangan Ivan tidak pernah terpantul di iris _gold _milik Viorice.

Ivan tahu kalau Viorice membencinya. Benar-benar benci hingga sampai seumur hidup pun, gadis itu takkan pernah memaafkan Ivan dan akan terus menganggap Ivan tidak pernah ada. Viorice membenci Ivan karena pernah membuatnya terpisah dengan "pasangan hidupnya".

Ivan menatap ke arah kursi di sebelah kanan gadis itu. Kursi itu diduduki seorang pemuda dengan jas merah dan topi kecil dengan tali berwarna merah dan kuning. Iris merahnya terlihat begitu tajam, tapi begitu dia menatap Viorice, tatapan tajam itu hilang dan digantikan dengan sinar mata yang lembut dan penuh kasih. Dibiarkannya gadis itu memeluk lengannya, sesekali mereka bertukar tawa dan pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Viorice dengan lembut.

Hati Ivan berdenyut-denyut melihat pemandangan itu. Pemuda itulah yang bayangannya senantiasa terpantul di iris milik Viorice, pemuda itulah yang disebut-sebut Viorice sebagai "pasangan hidupnya"; Romania, Vladimir Danilescu. Kakak kandung Moldova sekaligus suaminya selama 22 tahun.

"_Braht_!"

Ivan tersentak. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh ke arah Natalia yang duduk di samping kanannya. "_D-da_?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Pertemuannya sudah selesai," Natalia membereskan berkas-berkas yang berantakan di meja. "Ayo kita segera kembali ke hotel."

"Ah, _da_… Ayo," Ivan segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku kemari, _sestra_."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku bersedia menemani _braht _kemanapun."

Ivan tersenyum sedih. Meskipun Natalia bilang begitu, tetap saja sebentar lagi Natalia juga akan meninggalkannya; gadis bersurai _platinum blonde _itu akan segera menikah dengan Alfred F. Jones, personifikasi Amerika yang menjadi tuan rumah pertemuan kali ini.

"Vlad, ayo kita segera pergi ke toko kue yang tadi!"

Ivan tertegun ketika mendengar suara itu. Tubuhnya seakan dipakukan ke bumi, dia tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun.

"Vlad, ayo cepat! Nanti keburu tutup!"

"Iya, iya. Dasar tidak sabaran."

"Aku kan ingin makan berdua denganmu~"

"Hahaha, anak baik."

Ivan menatap Viorice dan Vladimir yang lewat di depannya dengan tajam, tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia sangat membenci Vladimir, dia tahu Romania adalah negara fasis dan Vladimir juga pasti bermaksud untuk menaklukkan Moldova, tidak peduli mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik atau mantan suami-istri.

_Hanya aku yang pantas mendampingi Moldova. Hanya aku yang berhak menyentuhnya; dia milikku dan selamanya milikku. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh atau mendekati Moldova akan merasakan kemarahanku._

Natalia menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang kakak. Dengan cepat dia menarik syal Ivan dan membuat mereka saling bertatap muka.

"_Braht_, tolong jangan siksa dirimu lebih jauh lagi," Natalia berkata dengan pelan. "Aku berkata begini karena khawatir padamu; tolong lupakan Moldova dan biarkan dia bahagia bersama Romania. Dia bukan milikmu lagi, _braht_. Tolong ingat itu."

Perkataan Natalia memang ada benarnya. Seharusnya Ivan membiarkan Viorice pergi dan bahagia bersama Romania yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa di saat Ivan sendiri begitu mencintai gadis mungil itu? Dia ingin Viorice tahu kalau setiap saat Ivan selalu memikirkannya dan itu hampir membuatnya menjadi lebih gila.

"_Spasibo_, _sestra_," Ivan tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Natalia. "Mari kita kembali ke hotel."

Natalia mengangguk dan langsung mensejajari langkah sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar.

* * *

Pukul satu dini hari di New York. Ivan masih belum memejamkan matanya di dalam kamar hotelnya yang gelap. Natalia pasti sudah tidur di kamar sebelah, Ivan tidak ingin membangunkannya. Gadis itu pasti sangat capek setelah tadi sore diajak Alfred berkeliling untuk mencari gaun pengantin.

Ivan meraih botol vodka yang ada di _side table _dan langsung menenggak isinya. Beberapa tetes vodka yang tidak sempat masuk ke mulutnya menetes-netes membasahi dagu dan syalnya. Ivan kembali menaruh botol di meja dan mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangannya; pikirannya sungguh tidak menentu malam ini.

Ponsel yang diletakkan di meja bergetar dan langsung menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Rusia yang memang sengaja diatur sebagai _ringtone_. Ivan berjalan dengan malas ke arah meja dan mengambil ponselnya.

"_E-mail_? Dari siapa?" Gumamnya sambil membuka _e-mail _tersebut. Hei, ternyata tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Di kotak _sender _hanya tertera nama 'Anonymous' dan alamat _e-mail _si pengirim dibuat _private_. Di kotak _subject _tertulis 'GIFT'.

"GIFT?" Ivan mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "Siapa yang iseng mengirim _e-mail _seperti ini, _da_? Alfred?"

_Curiousity killed the cat. _Karena penasaran, Ivan membuka _attachment _dan mendapatkan sebuah dokumen. Ivan pun akhirnya men-_download _dokumen tersebut dan membukanya.

"GIFT? Lagi?"

Ivan membaca dokumen itu dengan teliti. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya setelah selesai membaca dokumen tersebut.

"… Saatnya tidur…"

* * *

_Few days later._

Vladimir sedang bersantai di lantai dua rumahnya sambil membaca novel roman ketika bel di rumahnya berbunyi terus-menerus.

"Iya, iya, aku datang," Sang personifikasi Romania turun dari lantai dua dan dengan malas menuju ke pintu depan. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika membuka pintu dan melihat tamunya.

"_Privyet, da_."

"Ivan?" Alis Vladimir naik sebelah. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu," Ivan tersenyum ceria.

"Sesuatu?" Vladimir menatap Ivan curiga. "Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang… aneh?"

"_Nyet_, ini tidak aneh," Ucap Ivan, masih dibarengi dengan senyum. "Aku dengar dari Bulgaria, akhir-akhir ini kau susah tidur?"

"Eh? Ah, _da_… Memang. Karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan hingga dini hari, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk tidur dan akhirnya aku jadi susah tidur… Memang kenapa?" Tanya Vladimir, masih menatap Ivan dengan curiga.

"Aku bawakan hadiah untukmu, _da_," Ivan merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kristal kecil berisi cairan bening. "Ini obat tidur yang manjur, aku sudah mencobanya."

"Eh… kau yakin?" Rupanya Vladimir masih curiga, dia menatap botol itu dan Ivan bergantian.

"_Da_, tentu saja aku yakin. Kau minum ini dan kau akan bisa tidur nyenyak malamnya," Ivan menyodorkan botol itu kepada Vladimir. "Ambil saja, jangan sungkan."

"Uhm… Oke," Vladimir menerima botol kecil itu dari Ivan. "Terimakasih sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk memberikan ini, dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengundangmu masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Sampai jumpa."

Pintu ditutup. Ivan masih berdiri di depan pintu, senyum ceria yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi senyum misterius yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Selamat _tidur_, Romania…"

* * *

"VLAAAAAD!"

Viorice menjerit histeris, beberapa kali dia coba berontak tapi selalu berhasil digagalkan oleh Alexsander, personifikasi Bulgaria. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang seperti kristal itu. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai ke arah sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam dengan karangan bunga di atasnya.

"Tidaaaak! Vlad!" Jerit gadis mungil itu sambil terus berontak dan Alexsander semakin kuat menahannya. "Alex, lepaskan aku! Aku mau ikut Vlad… Aku mau ikut bersamanya, aku tidak mau dia sendirian di sana! Aleeeeeex! Lepaaas… huu, huu…"

"Vio, apa kata Vladimir kalau kau mengikutinya ke alam sana? Dia tidak akan suka, Vio," Ucap Alexsander sambil menangkap salah satu tangan Viorice yang baru saja melayang ke arahnya. "Kita semua di sini hadir untuk mengantarnya pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Vio… aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat bagimu, tapi kau juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Vlad sudah janji akan bersamaku selamanya, dia sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kenapa jadi begini… kenapa dia pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendirian!" Capek berontak, Viorice pun akhirnya merosot dan jatuh ke tanah pemakaman yang basah. "Kenapa begini… kenapa harus Vlad! Dia sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanku… hiks, hiks…"

"Vio, ayo bangun. Nanti bajumu kotor," Alexsander mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita antar Vlad ke rumahnya yang terakhir."

Viorice menerima uluran tangan Alexsander dan pemuda berambut hitam itu menuntunnya ke arah upacara pemakaman yang sedang berlangsung. Viorice terus terisak-isak selama prosesi, tidak menyangka kalau kakak sekaligus mantan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan.

"Vlad… Vladimir…" Viorice menyentuh nisan berbentuk salib di hadapannya dengan tangan bergetar. "Kau bodoh… kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"

"Viorice…" Alexsander menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Hiks, hiks… huuuaaaa… VLAAAAAAD!"

Gerimis mulai turun. Alexsander segera membuka payung yang dibawanya dan memayungi Viorice yang kembali menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mendekap nisan tersebut dengan erat.

"Vlad… Vlad… hiks, hiks…"

"Vio, ayo kita kembali," Ajak Alexsander. "Sudah gerimis."

"Aku tidak mau…" Ucap Viorice lemah di sela isakannya. "Kau duluan saja… aku tidak mau kembali, aku mau bersama Vlad di sini…"

"Tapi, Vio…"

"Pergi!"

Alexsander terkejut; ternyata Viorice bisa juga membentak seperti itu. Dengan agak segan dia undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, meninggalkan Viorice sendiri.

"Hiks, hiks... uuhh... Vlad..."

"Aku turut bersedih."

Viorice spontan menoleh dan tangannya refleks meraih batu terdekat untuk dilemparkan kepada orang yang baru saja menyapanya: Ivan.

"Mau apa kau kemari!?" Bentak Viorice galak. "Pergi!"

"Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Vlad," Ivan mengabaikan perintah Viorice yang menyuruhnya pergi dan terus berjalan mendekati makam baru tersebut. "Sungguh disayangkan dia harus pergi secepat ini, _da_?"

Viorice tidak bergeming, dia masih memeluk nisan dan batu belum lepas dari tangannya. Untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Ivan macam-macam padanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Romania…" Ivan menaruh karangan bunga yang dibawanya di tepi makam. "Selamat tinggal dan _tidurlah_ dengan nyenyak…"

Viorice tertegun. Entah mengapa dia merasakan penekanan pada kata 'tidur' di dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Ivan tadi. Dan sepertinya atmosfer di sekeliling mereka mulai berubah; ada apa ini?

"Moldova, kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Romania bernasib seperti ini?" Tanya Ivan tiba-tiba.

"E-eh… apa… a-aku dengar dia diracun…"

"_Nyet_, yang kutanyakan adalah alasannya."

Viorice menatap Ivan heran. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Dia bernasib begini karena dia berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi _milikku_."

Viorice terduduk di tanah pemakaman yang basah. Apa yang barusan Ivan katakan mengguncang batinnya dan rasa takut dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. "Ivan…"

"Moldova tetap milikku dan selamanya _milikku_, _da_?"

Ivan mencengkram tangan Viorice, tidak membiarkannya pergi selangkah pun. "Haruskah kita kembali ke masa ketika kau masih jadi SSR? Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Moldova. _Da_, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" Viorice pun mulai berontak. "Ah... Jangan-jangan, kau... Vlad..."

"Hmm? Aku hanya membantunya untuk bisa _tidur_," Ivan tersenyum. "Lebih baik dia tidur _selamanya _daripada mengganggu kita, eh? Semuanya demi kita berdua... Siapapun pengganggu yang mengancam kebahagiaan kita berdua akan kusingkirkan tanpa bekas sedikitpun. _Da_, hingga akhirnya kau jadi milikku seorang."

_BTAK!_

Viorice menghantamkan batu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke kepala Ivan sekeras mungkin. Personifikasi Rusia itu memekik, darah segar langsung mengucur dari kepalanya. Viorice tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan langsung berlari keluar dari pemakaman, berlari kemanapun kakinya bisa membawanya.

Ivan masih terdiam di pemakaman. Ditatapnya darah yang mengotori sarung tangannya, kemudian dijilatnya dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sadis.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku meski kau mencoba untuk lari... Aku akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada dan aku akan mendidikmu untuk jadi anak yang patuh, _little Moldova_..."

* * *

Viorice mendapati dirinya bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gedung bekas apartemen. Ada satu ruangan yang kuncinya masih berfungsi dan tanpa buang waktu, Viorice langsung masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya. Dia sendiri masuk ke dalam kloset dan juga mengunci pintunya.

"Dia gila... Dia sudah gila! Dia yang membunuh Vlad... Dia gila!" Gumam Viorice gusar. "Vlad... Alex... Tolong aku..."

Viorice meringkuk ketakutan di ujung kloset. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Dia tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja melukai Ivan, tapi melihat darah yang menempel di tangan serta lengan bajunya memaksanya untuk percaya, mau tidak mau.

_'Tolong... Siapa saja, tolong aku... Aku takut...'_

_Tap_

Viorice tersentak. Dia baru saja mendengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan, dan gadis itu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Moldova, aku tahu kau ada disini."

Jantung Viorice nyaris saja mencelos keluar. Bagaimana mungkin Ivan tahu kalau dia ada di sini?

"Moldova, keluarlah. Kau ingin bermain petak umpet denganku, _da_? Aku akan menemukanmu tanpa makan banyak waktu."

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Viorice meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat, panik dan takut.

_CKREK!_

"Ketemu~"

_CKREK_

_CKREK_

"Mengunci pintu takkan ada gunanya."

_BRAAK!_

Rasanya Viorice semakin ingin menangis. Ivan baru saja menggebrak pintu kamar tempatnya bersembunyi, dan sekarang langkah kakinya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Viorice.

"Moldova, aku tahu kau ada di dalam sini. Ayo keluar dan kita akan bermain lagi~ tentu saja permainan kita berikutnya akan lebih menyenangkan."

_'Ini hanya mimpi buruk... Begitu aku bangun, aku akan melihat Vlad tersenyum ke arahku dan menenangkanku... Ini hanya mimpi buruk... Mimpi buruk...'_

_DRAAK!_

Viorice menjerit ketika pintu kloset dirubuhkan. Ivan berdiri di depan pintu, darah masih mengucur dari kepalanya dan dia tersenyum seperti seorang maniak ke arah Viorice.

"Moldova... Akhirnya kau kutemukan, _da_."

"A... aaah..."

Ivan berjalan pelan mendekati Viorice yang masih meringkuk di lantai. Gadis itu semakin gemetaran dan melemparkan benda apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya ke arah Ivan. "Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Menjauh dariku!"

Tapi sepertinya perlawanan Viorice sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Ivan. Dia masih terus mendekati Viorice, tidak peduli gadis itu melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

_BTAK!_

"Aaah!" Viorice kembali menjerit; kali ini karena Ivan memukulkan pipa keran kebanggaannya ke kepala Viorice. Darah langsung mengucur dari kepala gadis itu, di tempat yang sama seperti Ivan.

"Lihat, kau cantik sekali ketika sedang berdarah seperti itu," Ivan berkata dengan pelan. "Kau selalu terlihat cantik kalau menggunakan warna merah, _da_."

Ivan kembali mencengkram tangan Viorice dan menyeretnya keluar dari kloset. Dihempaskannya gadis itu ke ranjang yang berdebu, membuat Viorice terbatuk.

"Pada akhirnya, kau akan jadi milikku lagi," Ivan melepaskan syal putih yang selalu dipakainya dan mengikat kedua tangan Viorice kuat-kuat di tiang ranjang menggunakan itu. "Aku senang sekali sampai tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama."

"Lepaskan aku..." Rintih sang personifikasi Moldova. "Tolong lepaskan aku..."

"Hmm?" Ivan duduk di tepian ranjang dan mengusap wajah Viorice. "Di Rusia tidak ada servis seperti itu... Kau boleh memohon, tapi bukan memohon seperti itu."

Pandangan mereka beradu. Viorice bisa melihat kilatan hasrat dan nafsu di dalam iris ungu milik Ivan yang kini gelap. Mata itu bukanlah mata yang dulu Viorice kagumi karena indah; mata penuh nafsu itu adalah apa yang Viorice takuti saat ini.

"Ah... Wajahmu yang ketakutan itu sungguh cantik," Ivan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau bukan Ivan!" Seru Viorice. "Biarpun Ivan menakutkan, dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini! Kau bukan Ivan!"

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini Ivan," Pria Rusia itu menarik kerah kemeja Viorice dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Aku hanya terlalu senang hingga jadi seperti ini~"

"Kau gila! Benar-benar gila! Seumur hidup aku benci padamu! Kau bukan Ivan yang kukenal! Kau psikopat!"

_PLAK!_

"Oww..." Viorice mengaduh. Pipi kirinya terasa memanas.

"Seorang gadis cantik harus menjaga kata-katanya jika tidak ingin disakiti," Ivan menatap Viorice dengan kejam. "Sakit kan ditampar seperti itu? Hmm?"

Viorice terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia terisak.

"Kalau kau berlaku baik, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Moldova. Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku, _da_?"

Sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ivan menarik kemeja Viorice hingga kancingnya terlepas dan berlompatan kemana-mana. Masih dengan senyum maniak di wajahnya, Ivan melanjutkan merobek kemeja Viorice hingga gadis itu benar-benar _topless_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Viorice. Tentu saja dia kaget dan malu ketika Ivan merobek-robek kemejanya seperti itu. Dan lagi, itu adalah salah satu kemeja favoritnya.

"Hanya mengklaim apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Kau keberatan dengan itu? Mau kau lari sampai ke ujung dunia pun, kau tak bisa lepas dari kenyataan kalau kau itu milikku," Ivan mengecup pipi kiri Viorice yang barusan ditamparnya dan mencakarnya, membuat Viorice kembali menjerit. "Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanmu dariku. Tidak ada, _little Moldova_."

Viorice semakin merinding. Isakannya sudah mencapai taraf dimana dia akan menangis secepatnya. "T-tidak… aku tidak mau…! Aku tidak sudi kalau bukan Vlad…!"

"Vlad tidak ada di sini. Yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang itu _aku_," Ucap Ivan penuh penekanan. "Kau akan selalu ada di sampingku dan melewati hari-hari bersamaku, _da_? Mari kita buat memori-memori yang indah, yang akan selalu diingat terutama oleh_mu_, _little Moldova_. Kita mulai dari hari ini, besoknya, dan seterusnya. Kita akan bahagia selamanya tanpa ada pengganggu, _da_."

Viorice menggeleng cepat. Ketakutannya sudah sedemikian besar hingga tubuhnya mendingin.

"Sudah waktunya kau bersatu kembali denganku, bukan?"

"Tidak… tidak…!"

* * *

_Several months later._

Cuaca pagi di Moskow hari ini terlihat sedikit mendung. Dari balik jendela sebuah _mansion_, seorang gadis menatap ke arah langit yang pelan-pelan mulai berwarna kelabu.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Moldova, Viorice Ardelean.

Bosan menatap langit, Viorice melangkah dengan tertatih menuju cermin besar di samping ranjangnya. Gadis itu mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan tersingkaplah semua trauma yang dia sembunyikan; lebam, memar, bekas cakaran bahkan bekas cambukan.

"Nona Ardelean, waktunya sarapan- Oh..." Pelayan yang masuk menjadi terkejut melihat Viorice dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, nona..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, bisa tolong aku berganti baju? Aku merasa nyeri dari pinggang sampai ke bawah, aku tidak bisa mengambil pakaianku."

"Baik, nona."

Pelayan itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera membantu Viorice berganti pakaian. Sambil menarik resleting _dress _yang dipakai Viorice, pelayan itu berkata, "Nona, luka-luka anda kelihatan parah sekali. Sebaiknya diobati saja..."

"Ah... Aku sudah mengobatinya, tenang saja," Viorice tersenyum tipis. "Ivan selalu bilang kalau ini adalah pelajaran terbaik untukku yang lalai."

Pelayan itu terheran. "Eh?"

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku ganti baju," Viorice tersenyum ke arah pelayan itu. "Tidak keberatan kalau aku makan di luar, kan? Ivan sudah memberiku izin untuk keluar rumah."

"Tentu tidak, nona. Semoga nona menikmati hari nona."

"Terimakasih."

Viorice mengambil jubah yang tergantung di sisi ranjang dan langsung memakainya. Pelayan itu mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintu, menyilakan nonanya untuk menikmati dunia luar setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam _mansion_.

Viorice berjalan dengan cukup cepat melewati beberapa gang kecil. Seorang berandalan di salah satu gang yang dilewati Viorice melihatnya dan langsung memegang bahunya.

"Nona, kau berani sekali lewat sini sendirian," Berandalan itu tertawa. "Sendirian? Mau kutemani, manis?"

"Tolong jangan berurusan denganku," Ucap Viorice dengan dingin, tidak sedikitpun dia berpaling ke arah si berandalan. "Tolong lepaskan aku kalau kau tidak ingin mati sia-sia."

"Whoaa, aku jadi takut... Ayolah nona manis, memangnya kau ini pembunuh? Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar bisa pergi, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik? Hotel, misalnya?"

"Lepaskan aku. Lari, kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu."

"Nona, kau membuatku makin penasa-"

_BTAK!_

"Sudah kukatakan untuk lari, tapi kau nekat."

Berandalan tersebut jatuh dengan kepala berdarah dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah tidak bernyawa. Dari balik bayangan muncul sebuah pipa keran yang berlumuran darah, disusul dengan sosok orang yang memegangnya; Ivan.

"Sampah sialan. Beraninya menyentuh dan menggoda Viorice-KU," Ivan menginjak mayat berandalan itu dan menendangnya hingga terguling ke arah lain. "Sampah seharusnya berkumpul dengan sampah lainnya, bukan berkerumun di sekitar bunga yang cantik. Bunganya bisa layu, _da_."

Ivan kemudian menghampiri Viorice dan memeluknya erat dari belakang, sangat erat hingga kau bisa merasakan aura posesif dari pelukan itu. "Yang bisa dan boleh menyentuhmu hanya aku, bukan? Karena kau adalah milik-KU."

Viorice tidak merespon. Lagi-lagi kalimat penuh penekanan itu; Viorice sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, aku tidak peduli. Jika mereka menyentuhmu, maka aku akan membunuhnya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu selain _aku_," Ivan memainkan helai demi helai rambut Viorice dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah. "Aku akan menjagamu dari hama-hama menjijikkan yang berusaha mengambil nektarmu. Hama-hama itu tidak pantas mendekatimu, mereka semua akan kubunuh dan akhirnya, akulah yang akan terus menikmati nektarmu... Ya, nektarmu yang manis, itu hidangan terlezat bagiku."

Viorice tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku mencintaimu, Viorice. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak rela kalau kau pergi meski hanya sedetik," Ivan menyibak rambut Viorice dan mencium tengkuknya. "Kau akan selalu bersamaku, kan? Oh, kau _harus _selalu bersamaku, karena jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin akan ada lebih banyak orang yang mati sia-sia, eh? Karena itu, _matryoshka_, teruslah di sisiku dan _jangan _pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri. Tidak masalah jika yang lain dan kedua saudaraku meninggalkan aku, tapi kau akan tetap bersamaku. Selamanya, bukankah itu bagus?"

Viorice menggenggam lengan baju Ivan dengan kuat. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan begitu keras dan memaksanya terbangun dari mimpi-mimpinya.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya dicintai dengan begitu bergairah oleh seorang pria yang merupakan orang yang paling dibencinya. Gairahnya yang begitu menggebu berubah menjadi obsesi, yang kemudian ditambah dengan cemburu buta dan menghasilkan rasa posesif, dan pada akhirnya berkembang menjadi naluri membunuh terhadap siapa saja yang berani mendekati dan menyentuh dirinya.

_**"Moldova akan selamanya bersatu dengan Rusia, da."**_

-FIN-

* * *

_Dou desu ka_? Saya menerima _review _dan saran yang bersifat positif ^^


End file.
